


Shotgun

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy visits Ash at the Roadhouse for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

It was a thrill, a dirty secret. Ash couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy smile on Andy’s face as he passed the blunt. 

“Dude… Where did you even get this stuff? This is good shit man.” 

Andy laughed and took a long drag. 

“You sure you want to know?” 

“Uh, yeah man. Hook me up.”

Ash took the blunt back as Andy held his breath, letting it out in a slow, satisfied breath. He laughed. 

“You probably know the guy, he doesn’t live far from here. Fuck, why do you think I come down here so often?”

Ash took a drag, listening to Andy talk, but not really hearing the words. His breath came out in a cloud. The whole room was full of smoke, it was a miracle no one had caught them yet. They always used Ash’s room when they wanted to get really, really high. Andy’s van was just to cramped for two dudes to get comfortable in.

“I don’t know man, I’m just glad you share it with me.”

Ash grinned and passed the blunt back to Andy. It was almost burned out, but he knew Andy would smoke it down until it burnt his fingers. With this quality leaf, Ash wasn’t about to argue. He scooted closer to Andy, close enough to bump shoulders, close enough to smell the ever present cologne of pot that Ash had come to associate with Andy’s presence.   
Andy took a drag and smiled up at Ash, not at all bothered by how close he was. He took one last, deep drag and held it. He looked down at the burning paper and ash in his hand, then back up at the relaxed smile on Ash’s face. Leaning forward he let out a slow breath, right in Ash’s face.

Ash leaned forward to meet Andy, breathing in as the other exhaled, their mouths just an accident away from one another. Somewhere in the back of Ash’s mind he heard the door open but he didn’t react. It didn’t matter. But he recognized Jo’s voice as she started a sentence, and forgot to finish. 

“Hey Ash, do you think you could… oh…”


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash convinces Andy to retreat back to his van after Jo walks in.

Ash sat back up and Andy giggled as the smoke puffed out of his mouth with each word he spoke.

“You you need somethin’ Jo?” 

“Truck came in. I was going to ask you to help carry in some boxes but you can forget about it. I don’t trust you carrying anything as high as you are, I’ll get it myself.”

“Fine by me. You gonna close the door? You’re lettin’ all the fresh air in.”

Ash grinned as Jo turned to leave, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. Flopping backwards onto the bed, Ash sighed heavily.

“Well shit, now what are we gonna do?”

Andy shrugged and grinned, sitting on the bed cross-legged with his hands in his lap. They both stayed like that for a long minute, Ash scrutinizing the ceiling for answers and Andy watching the rise and fall of his chest as they breathed the lingering pot smoke. 

“Shit.”

Ash rose suddenly and smacked the bed. 

“I should have asked Jo if her mom set any beer aside for me…”

“We could go ask.”

Andy followed Ash’s gaze to the door. 

“Nah, I don’t wanna ask her. What’dya say we just go grab some, huh?”

Ash grinned mischievously and lightly punched Andy’s shoulder. 

“We could take it out to your van and drink it. That way no one’s gonna come lookin’ for me and I won’t get you in trouble, yeah?”

Andy grinned. 

“You’re gonna need your pants.”

Ash snorted, glancing down at his boxers. 

“Fuck pants. Let’s go.”

Leading the way, Ash carefully opened his door and peered out. He could hear Jo up front in the bar banging around as she worked. No telling where Ellen was but Jo wouldn’t be up front for long, not with all the cases of beer stacked up in the hallway in front of him. They would all have to go into the storage room. 

“Come on, we gotta go now.”

Ash waved Andy into the hall and pointed at the back door.

“Go on, before Jo gets back. I’m right behind you.”

Andy giggled softly but scurried out the back and around to his van, opening up the back so Ash could heft in the case of PBR he had snatched from the hallway. 

“Jesus that’s cold!”

Ash hopped in right behind and pulled the door closed, absently rubbing his chest where the chilled case of beer had been pressed up against him. Andy laughed and threw a blanket at his face.

“I told you, you should have put some clothes on.”


End file.
